


Brew

by Mustachebabs



Series: The Jock & The Goth [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/F, High School AU, Raven/Jinx past relationship, raestar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustachebabs/pseuds/Mustachebabs





	Brew

“Ugh, no…” Raven slouches over the table, wishing her cup of coffee is big enough to hide her face. Starfire looks over her shoulder to see what was causing the dark haired girl to act that way.

At the entrance of the coffee shop is a girl wearing a varying combination of fishnet and purple that forms her outfit. Her hair is neon pink and she is making her way to the counter. The redhead recognizes her as Jinx, though the last time they’d seen her she had shaved all her hair off. She also happens to be Raven’s ex-girlfriend, which explains why she was trying to hide in her coffee right now.

“I don’t think she saw you.” Starfire assures as she takes a sip of her latte. It didn’t seem to calm Raven, who is still staring into her coffee like it was about to talk to her. "Would you rather leave?“

"What? No. No. It’s fine.” Raven says in a hurry as she finally makes eye contact with the redhead, who only smiles reassuringly at her. Doing her best to smile back, the dark haired girl sits up as she takes a deep breath.

“So, about the homecoming dance….” Starfire starts again.

Raven had lost track of what they had been talking about. Probably something or another about Starfire’s many responsibilities with the lacrosse team. Those things usually eluded Raven, since she had little involvement in them as it was.

“Would you be my date?" 

It wasn’t where she imagined that subject was headed, Raven almost spits out her coffee. Now it didn’t much matter that Jinx or anyone else in the world was there. One of the lead players of the female lacrosse team had just asked her out to the most important social event of the school year. They’d been dating for a while, but frankly Raven had imagined Starfire would go along with someone more socially compatible for the event. 

"You want me to go to the dance with you?” Raven asks for further clarification.

Starfire simply nods, with that beaming smile that made Raven all flustered from the attention. It was no secret that the dark haired girl wasn’t much for social events, their relationship was based on various other aspects. Public appearances wasn’t one of them, but Raven didn’t want to decline the redhead’s invitation. It was their senior year and these would be the last chances she’d get if she ever wanted to put herself out there. Starfire always stayed in with her, so Raven could afford to go to some of the events for a change. In the past, she’d never had a real reason to go to them. Now, the redhead was obligated to make an appearance and if her girlfriend could make it a little more bearable then she ought to attend.

“I’ll go.” She finally says, quickly going for a sip of her coffee before she changes her answer.

“Really? Oh, it’ll be so fun Raven, you won’t regret it!” The redhead is bouncing in her chair now. She reaches over and gives Raven’s free hand a squeeze. 

They make eye contact and smile at each other. Despite their huge differences they always found themselves in a perfectly balanced middle ground. Coffee happened to be in their list of overlapping similarities.


End file.
